Curiosity Shocked The Exorcists
by Alois Microwaved Ciel's Pants
Summary: "Nii-san?"..."Yes my darling Lenalee?"..."I'm married." Curious as to who Lenalee's husband is, Allen and Lavi, and a few others who tagged along, try to find out who this mystery guy is. kanda, upon seeing this man, thinks Lenalee is a stupid girl. NOT romantical, it IS humor. No OC's.


"Nii-san?" Asked Lenalee in a casual everyday voice. Komui looked up from behind his massive pile of papers to see his beloved younger sister. "What is it my dear sweet Lenalee?" He replied in a sing-song voice. Lenalee smiled sweetly before replying. "I'm married." It took Komui roughly 10 seconds for his brain to contemplate what Lenalee had said. "…What?" Was all the deranged scientist could manage. "I'm married." She repeated happily. An aura of pure evil erupted from Komui. "To whom, may I ask?" He hissed evilly. She smiled wider…

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-"Hey, Allen, did you hear about Lenalee?" Lavi asked the ever-eating Allen, who was currently eating a plate…, no a FEAST of Miterashi Dango. Allen looked up at the happy looking red head. "No…is she okay? Did something happen to her?" He asked worriedly, putting another Dango into his mouth. Lavi grinned goofily, before replying. "She's married!" Allen froze and the half chewed Dango fell from his mouth with a splat back onto his hundred or so plates. "…What!? To who!?" He screeched. Allen felt very sorry for the poor bastard who married Lenalee. Komui was obviously going to try and kill him.

"No-one knows, but we will be able to see him soon, he is coming to pick her up for a date, tonight!" Lavi replied, his goofy grin getting goofier by the second. Allen couldn't think of anything to say, he could only stare blankly. "Well who do you think it is Lavi?" Allen asked after a moment. Lavi thought about it for a second before asking Allen a question. "Well, out of all the males in the Order, which of them likes Lenalee?" Allen gave him an are-you-serious look. "Ok…stupid question. Kanda wouldn't date a person in his life, so obviously it is not him; we cross off Krory; he is with Miranda. But I don't think it actually is anyone from the Order, otherwise we would Have known about it before-hand." Lavi answered.

"Oh well, we will just have to wait and see then won't we?" Allen replied. Lavi chuckled, "Indeed we will, Allen, indeed. We. Will."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- That night Allen, Lavi, Kanda and Krory all snuck down to the front door to see who Lenalee's mystery husband was. Miranda had joined the small group on the way down; just as curious as Kanda and Krory, who had decided to tag along with them; either out of sheer boredom or major curiosity. Probably the former for Kanda, he was bored.

As the trio made their way to the front gates, they heard muttering and giggling. They all froze and jumped to the wall. Very slowly they peeped around the corner.

Kanda, Lavi, Krory, Allen and Miranda froze at the sight of Lenalee's 'husband'. Miranda fell into a dead faint, and Krory shivered as horrid memories re-surfaced themselves to the top of his brain, memories of the Iron Maiden, and long (beautiful) golden locks of hair. Kanda just stared, as if thinking, 'Only that stupid girl could decide to marry him… ', which is exactly what he was thinking. He didn't even seem shocked. Lavi just grabbed Allen's shoulders for support, which was not a good idea; as Allen passed out not a second after.

Lenalee heard the sound of people falling to the ground and turned around to see all her comrades on the ground, apart from Kanda who just said, "Che, stupid girl." Before turning swiftly and going back to his bedroom to do whatever it is he does.

Soon after, everybody started waking up. Once they were all awake, they just stared at Lenalee's husband.

"Lenalee…you married a…Noah?" Allen muttered. Lenalee nodded.

"Uh-huh! We met him before! I got to know him and he is actually really a nice person! When he attacked us before, he was only following orders!" She replied, not letting go of her husband's hand the entire time.

"Everybody, I'd like you to meet, Jasdevi!" She squeaked, as she leant up to kiss the long haired Noah.

Everybody was dead silent.

End!

Yay! How was this short little FanFic? I think it was ok, but probably needs some work…I don't really know. It would be great if you could put a review, no matter how short, one word to every word in the English, Japanese, American (?), German and every other dictionary on the face of the Earth, moon, sun, and planet Transvaal from the Anime 'Galaxy Angel'.

Peace Out


End file.
